


Still the Same

by shinysylver



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve reverts back to the scrawny kid from Brooklyn he's afraid of being useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Still the Same/始终如一](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285448) by [soul200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200)



> I don't own any of the Marvel Universes. Not even one.
> 
> So apparently I've decided to write in two fandoms now. Yay! I got the idea for this fic from a prompt at [](http://capkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**capkink**](http://capkink.livejournal.com/) however the request asked for porn and that didn't happen. Oh well. As always thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Steve sighed and studied himself in the mirror. He’d almost forgotten what he looked like _before_. He leaned forward and tilted his head. He was so damn skinny that none of his clothes fit. He’d had to make a new notch on his belt just to hold his pants up.

“Steve?” Tony called through the bathroom door. “Are you ever planning to come out of there? I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

A nearly hysterical laugh escaped his throat at Tony’s words. Not bad? It was awful. Steve had done so much to be useful. He’d come so far and sacrificed _everything_ only to have it taken away by one of Loki’s _pranks_. That was the worst part. It had been a prank. He’d lost his Super Soldier Serum abilities and it wasn’t even serving some grander villainous goal. Trickster god was right.

Steve didn’t want to leave the bathroom. He didn’t want to see the look on Tony’s face when Tony finally saw him like this, but he’d never been a coward in his life. If he could face the biggest bullies in Brooklyn in this body then surely he could face Tony.

Steve took a deep breath and opened the door. He kept his head high as he exited the bathroom and looked up at Tony—and wasn’t that weird? He’d never had to look up at Tony before.

“So this…this is you without all that government super juice?” Tony asked, his eyes scanning Steve’s body.

“Yes,” Steve said, jutting his chin forward.

“I’ve seen my father’s files, of course, and there were pictures, but I still didn’t think you’d be this,” Tony paused a moment as if he was searching for the right word, “short.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Steve took a deep breath, standing as straight as he could. “Yes, I’m short. I’m short and skinny and generally useless, thanks to that meddling Norse god. So feel free to leave now, I won’t even hold it against you.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Leave? Why would I do that?”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve seen the kind of men you go for. Captain America fit that bill, but Steve Rogers, scrawny kid from Brooklyn, doesn’t.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re still the same idiot that thought being injected with highly experimental drugs was a good idea. I’m sure if given half a chance you’d try to go punch Hitler right now. Skinny or not, you’re always Captain America.”

Steve wasn’t sure if Tony was trying to reassure him or insult him but for the sake of their relationship he was going to go with the former. “So you’re saying this,” Steve gestured at his body, “doesn’t matter to you?”

“Not really, no,” Tony said. “I have it on good authority that I’m not the easiest person to date, so I’m not going to scare away the only man brave—or stupid—enough to put up with me because of something like this.”

Once again, Steve wasn’t sure if Tony was actually complimenting him or not, but the important part came through loud and clear. Tony wasn’t going to leave him; no matter what else happened, he still had Tony.

Steve let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and relaxed his shoulders. “What if I can’t get it back? I can’t go back to being useless.”

“Then I’ll make you a suit.” Tony shrugged. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m not that strong without mechanical enhancements myself.”

Steve smiled. “You’d do that?”

“Of course I would,” Tony replied. He walked forward, cupped Steve’s face with a warm hand, and leaned down, brushing his lips against Steve’s. “You shouldn’t even have to ask.”


End file.
